


Nachtruhe

by Rebecca



Category: Großstadtrevier, Tatort
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Underwear
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Thiel hat Besuch. Boerne ist genervt.





	Nachtruhe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Die Abstimmung III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396826) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> Inspiriert von Cricris Geschichte [Die Abstimmung III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11396826) und [Dirks Unterwäsche](http://rebecca2525.tumblr.com/post/162676415244/cricrithings-ich-kenne-da-noch-einen-mann-der-zu). :D

Den ganzen Abend hatte Boerne sich das schon anhören müssen. Zuerst lautes Gegröle, welches durch die Wand von Thiels Wohnung herüberdrang. Dann grauenhafte Fußballmusik, zu der laut mitgesungen wurde, mehrstimmig, teilweise kaum von dem vorangegangenen Gegröle zu unterscheiden. Zwischendurch mehrfaches Rumpeln, welches ihn um den guten Laminatboden fürchten ließ, den Thiel noch nie zu würdigen gewusst hatte. Im Anschluss daran ein Moment wohltuender Stille, bevor es mit Rockmusik unbekannter Herkunft weiterging, nur unwesentlich erträglicher als das Stadiongedudel zuvor.

Thiel war beim Auswärtsspiel von St. Pauli gewesen, das war offensichtlich, selbst wenn Boerne ihm das nicht schon vorher trotz aller Wortkargheit aus der Nase gezogen hätte. St. Pauli hatte gewonnen, das war ebenso offensichtlich, auch wenn Boerne alle üblichen Sportnachrichten vermied, so gut es nur ging.

Er hatte ja nichts dagegen, wenn sein werter Herr Mieter und Nachbar ein wenig Spaß hatte. Vor allem war er froh, dass Thiel seinem Hobby ohne ihn fröhnte. So viel Zeit, wie sie sonst zusammen verbrachten, da verzichtete er gerne darauf, auch noch zum Fußball geschleift zu werden. Das verstand sich von selbst. So ein Abend allein war schließlich auch etwas feines, bot Zeit, sich der Kultur zu widmen, von der Thiel sowieso nichts verstand.

Wenn nur dieser Lärm nicht wäre. Dagegen kam selbst Wagner nicht an. Inzwischen war es weit nach zehn, so langsam durfte einem bei aller Großzügigkeit wahrhaftig die Geduld ausgehen. Entschlossen stand Boerne auf, legte die paar Schritte bis zu Thiels Wohnungstür zurück und klingelte. Mit Nachdruck.

Es war still geworden schon als er auf den Flur getreten war, ganz als hätte Thiel ihn kommen sehen, aber davon ließ Boerne sich nicht abhalten. Es ging schließlich ums Prinzip und wahrscheinlich wechselte Thiel gerade nur die CD, um ihn dann umso länger beschallen zu können.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein überraschter Thiel stand ihm gegenüber. "Boerne, was..."

"Nachtruhe, mein lieber Thiel", sagte Boerne und zwängte sich an Thiel vorbei, ehe der sich wehren konnte. "In Deutschland ab zehn Uhr einzuhalten, das sollten Sie doch wissen, immerhin..." Im Wohnzimmer blieb er überrascht stehen. Er wusste nicht genau, was er erwartet hatte. Mehr Leute auf jeden Fall, dem Krach nach zu urteilen. Mehr Chaos vielleicht auch. Gut, Thiels Wohnung war nie ordentlich, aber sie sah in diesem Moment kaum schlimmer aus als sonst.

Stattdessen war da nur ein einzelner Mann, augenscheinlich gerade im Begriff, ein Kopfkissen zu beziehen. "Moin", sagte er und klang dabei unverkennbar norddeutsch.

"Guten Abend", sagte Boerne irritiert.

Inzwischen hatte Thiel ihn eingeholt. "Geht's noch?!", schimpfte er, rüde wie immer.

"Das gleiche wollte ich Sie gerade fragen. Aber wollen Sie uns nicht vielleicht erst einmal vorstellen?"

Thiel rollte mit den Augen, kam der Aufforderung jedoch nach. "Boerne, das ist Dirk Matthies, ein Kollege aus Hamburg. Dirk, das ist Boerne, mein Vermieter."

Vermieter war er jetzt also, ja? Nach all den Jahren! "Professor Dr. Boerne, Leiter der Rechtsmedizin", fügte er hinzu, denn das würde einen sogenannten Kollegen sicher interessieren.

Der andere hob lässig die Hand zum Gruß und Boerne nahm ihn genauer unter die Lupe. Er trug das gleiche T-Shirt wie Thiel, St. Pauli natürlich, und darunter – nicht, dass es Boernes Art war, fremden Menschen auf den Schritt zu starren, aber das war nun wirklich auffällig – eine Unterhose mit großem St. Pauli-Logo an ... ahem, prominenter Stelle. Nichts weiter. Wie er so dastand, mit Thiels Bettwäsche in der Hand, sich ganz offensichtlich wie zu Hause fühlend und in keinster Weise gestört, da wurde Boernes Laune schlagartig noch schlechter, trotz der Stille und der Aussicht auf ein baldiges Ende der Siegesfeier.

"Na, Thiel, da haben Sie ja endlich den passenden Mann für Ihre Bettwäsche gefunden", sagte er schnippisch und drehte sich um. Sollten sich die beiden doch gegenseitig in ihrer Geschmacklosigkeit überbieten, ihm war das egal.

Wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung drehte er Wagner auf volle Lautstärke. Die Nachtruhe konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben.


End file.
